Lily's Curiosity
by 0idontknow0
Summary: She's intrigued by her mom's ex-boyfriend.


**Title:** Lily's Curiosity  
**Pairing**: Dean Thomas/Lily Luna Potter  
**Rating:** (strong) PG13  
**Word Count: **~800  
**Warnings:** Age disparity (Lily's about 17 or 18), somnophilia-ish  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary:** She's intrigued by her mom's ex-boyfriend. (For Humpathon 2013)

* * *

There was something about him, Dean Thomas. It was not the way that the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled or laughed, it was not even that those same smiles shone like none she had seen before, or that when he was speaking to someone they were his sole focus. It was not his kindness, or that his laugh seemed to dance through the air. It was not even that he could have just as easily been the one her mother had married after Hogwarts.

Lily could not put her finger on it, but Dean Thomas was special. He was special in a way that made Lily wonder how her mother had even been able to glance at her father.

* * *

It had started in fourth year and had not stopped since. Dean had come to Hogwarts to replace their, now retired, Muggle Studies professor. She had seen him before, of course she had. He came around the house for drinks with her father; him, Uncle Neville, Uncle Ron, Uncle Seamus, even Mr. Malfoy and Mr. McLaggen -who were apparently arses 'back in the day'.

There was something different about seeing Dean outside of those gatherings, boy's night's her mum called them -even if Dean could be socializing with her mum, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Luna. At school Lily got to watch Dean help students with assignments and got to see him walk into the Great Hall in the morning looking just as drowsy as half of them too. She also got to see him being strict, in his own laid back sort of way, and watched him scold unruly students. Lily saw him when he was tired, when he sat by the lake sketching, when he taught them about football and other Muggle sports -he had even taken them on the grounds to play a few times.

Lily had learned that she was particularly bad at cricket.

She had seen so many sides of Dean Thomas since he had begun teaching at Hogwarts but now she was beginning to wonder about more. Lily wanted to know about things like the taste of his lips or how he would hold someone, how he would touch them.

* * *

It was seventh year and Lily was late in handing in her Muggle Studies essay. She had gotten an extension. Dean would accept her paper so long as she delivered it to him before curfew. She ran down the stairs and through the halls, sprinted to Dean's office to make her ten minute window and avoid getting in trouble on her way back to the tower.

She ran through the door muttering apologies and skidded to a halt when she saw that Dean was fast asleep at his desk, slouched in his chair with his head dangling to the side and lips slightly parted.

She had never seen him sleep before.

Lily walked quietly up to the desk and set her paper down as her eyes raked over him. Dean looked absolutely peaceful. Before she knew what she was doing Lily found herself standing on the platform and walking around his desk. She hesitated to touch him, or at least she did for a little while. She recalled her father and Uncle teasing him about how heavily he slept and the pranks they could pull on him because of it.

Her fingers lightly traced his brow, his cheek, his ear, his jaw, lips, nose, around his eyes. Lily's breathing became shallow and she felt anxious all of a sudden, her skin tingled while heat pooled in the depths of her. She had her hands framing his face, her thumb stroked his lips, her nose bumped his lightly, her lips were on his.

Soft, Dean's lips were soft. Lily had no idea what she was doing (that was not true), she could not stop herself (it was more like she did not want to), she needed to know these things; Dean's taste, his smell, his heat, the feel of his skin under her palms (she was selfishly curious). Her tongue slipped past his parted lips for as far as it could go, his teeth not parted enough for her to delve into him. Instead she learned the feel of his teeth and his gums and his lips.

She found herself carefully straddling his lap. She kissed his cheeks, sucked and nibbled on his ear and ran her hands down his chest to feel out the contours of his body, hot underneath her. Lily was hot. She felt open, empty. Her hips rocked slowly, carefully. She thought she heard herself whimper when she felt Dean rising between her legs.

Dean grunted and shifted and Lily froze before she sprang back so quickly that she nearly toppled off of the platform, her heart pounding in her ears and fear washing through her. She turned and she ran, ran until she was in her bed with the drapes shut tight around her.

She had learned quite a bit about Dean that night, and yet she still wanted more.


End file.
